Antifaz
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS". Percy es el hijo mayor de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del continente, y en la celebracion de su 17 Cumpleaños Percy descubre cosas muy interesantes de su familia...Lo se, pesimo resumen pero denle un oportunidad al fic


_Resumen: Perseus es el hijo de mayor de uno de los tres hombres más poderosos del continente; y con su padre teniendo serios problemas con Hades, se celebra la fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 de Percy. Con un muy interesante tema. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"._

_Rated: M (Es algo subido de tono)_

_Pareja: PercyxNico_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad de Rick Riordan y la empresa que tenga los derechos. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"._

_**Fiesta de Mascaras**_

-¡Perseus! ¡Perseus aparece!-La señora de la casa corría histérica por todos los pasillos seguida de varias criadas que llevaban diferentes prendas de ropa en los brazos; en uno de los desesperados intentos de encontrar al joven miro en una de las habitaciones-Oh, eres tu…

Dentro de la habitación solo estaba un hombre recostado en un gran mueble de tela verde leyendo un libro, el hombre desvió su atención del libro y sonrió amablemente:

-Me gusta como expresas el cariño-Dijo con algo de sarcasmo pero con una vos amable-¿No es algo tarde para andar gritando por los pasillos?-

-Oh cariño, por favor disculpa-Respondió la mujer-Pero es la hora y Perseus no se ha medido ni un traje.

-Bueno cariño, al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la fiesta-Acoto el hombre volviendo su vista al libro-Déjalo que mañana se decidirá por el primero que vea…

-¡Eso no!-Salto la mujer volviendo a la histeria-Es su fiesta de diecisiete años, tiene que lucir ¡rozagante!

-Exageras, ¿y qué es eso de rozagante?-Mientras el hombre seguía leyendo sintió como su mujer lo miraba con suspicacia:

-Cariño, tu sabes donde esta nuestro hijo…-Podía sentir la mirada de su mujer como cuchillas-¿Verdad?

-No tengo ni idea-

-Bueno, entonces…-Sally saco un trozo de papel-No tengo más remedio que enviar esta invitación; estoy segura que mi madre aun puede llegar a tiempo.

Con esas simples palabras y una sonrisa de amenaza, Poseidón se puso pálido y rígido en su asiento; todo, podía soportar todo, menos tener que ver a su suegra:

-Está en el muelle-Cedió finalmente cerrando su libro. Su esposa sonrió triunfante mientras se giraba y salía de la habitación seguida de las mucamas y diciendo algo de obligar a su hijo a probarse todas las prendas. El hombre suspiro aliviado, se levanto y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a uno de los armarios de madera:

-Muy bien, mas te vale ir y probarte la ropa-El hombre abrió las puerta y miro severamente a su hijo que estaba oculto en el fondo. Perseus solo sonrió traviesamente mientras salía del closet; llevaba todo el día evitando a su madre y a todo su escuadrón de mucamas.

-Solo unas horas más, tarde o temprano se va a cansar-

-Perseus, ya sé que no querías ninguna fiesta…-Decía su padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro-Pero, son tus diecisiete, ya eres un hombre; es motivo de celebración.

-No cuando estamos al borde de una guerra-Acoto el menor.

-Exageras hijo-

-El tío Hades envió un ramo de rosas negras-Inquirió el menor.

-Tu tío siempre ha tenido un, peculiar, sentido del humor-

-¿Y las abejas eran parte del chiste?-

-Bueno bueno, tal vez se paso un poco-Argumento Poseidón, aun podía recordar las picaduras de los insectos-Pero, Zeus estableció una tregua para tu fiesta de cumpleaños; no pasara nada.

-Yo no quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños; ya no soy un niño-Exclamo exasperado el menor, cosa que solo hizo que su padre se riera divertido.

-Por decir eso, aun eres un niño-Agrego despeinando a su hijo-No entiendo tu prisa por crecer, disfruta de tu juventud.

-Todos los viejos dicen eso-Se quejo Perseus haciendo un muy maduro puchero.

-Bueno es que… ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

Pov Perseus:

Me llamo, Perseus Jackcean; soy el hijo mayor y heredero de la familia, la cual domina sobre las costas y mares del continente. Junto a las familias Mistgrace y Di Angelo, que controlan los cielos y las minas respectivamente, controlan todo el continente. Cada familia tiene un líder asignado, mi padre Poseidón es el jefe de nuestra familia, somos dueños de las costas y controlamos los mares, ríos y lagos; sus hermanos controlan las otras dos familias, Zeus Mistgrace y Hades Di Angelo.

Estando las familias más poderosas emparentadas, se diría que todo marcha en paz y tranquilidad.

Gran mentira.

Mi tío Zeus suele tener delirios de grandeza solo porque es quien controla el cielo, además de ser quien controla todas las plantas de energía.

Y Hades es mi tío favorito, nótese el sarcasmo; es un viejo avaro dueño de todas las minas de oro, plata, bronce, diamantes, rubís, zafiros y demás cosas brillantes muy costosas, además de estar obsesionado con el color negro, los posos de azufre, los castillos tenebrosos y a coleccionar los cráneos de sus enemigos, el tipo es todo un encanto.

Mi padre y sus hermanos siempre están peleando, es decir, a parte de los clásicos pleitos familiares agreguen que son los hombres más poderosos del mundo, que los tres siempre quieren tener la razón, y los tres creen tener al mejor hijo del mundo, cosa que, estoy completamente de acuerdo con papá.

Ahora, volviendo a la actualidad, Poseidón y Hades están teniendo un problema sobre sus territorios; mi tío quiere expandir un poco una de sus minas, genial porque siguen siendo sus tierras, el problema es que en medio de las excavaciones descubrió una cueva con un rio, un gran rio subterráneo. Y, como es su costumbre, alardeo de ello a todo el mundo; el problema es que mi padre se entero y ahora: Poseidón alega que los lagos son parte de su territorio, pero Hades rebate que el lago esta bajo tierra y por ende en suyo:

-_"Y ahora no se soportan"_-Bueno, no es que nunca lo hicieran.

Y, para poner un poco de diversión antes que llegue la declaración de guerra de mí querido tío Hades; mi madre decidió celebrar mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, muy mala idea…

Muy bien lo admito, si quería una fiesta, pero la perspectiva de una posible guerra no me parece un buen tema de conversación para una fiesta.

-¡Perseus!

Escuche como gritaban mi nombre desde el otro lado del pasillo por donde estaba, para cuando me gire ya estaba rodeado del escuadrón de mucamas de mi madre, y medio de ellas, mi madre:

-Ah, hola ma´-

-Nada de eso, llevo todo el día buscándote-Ya lo sé, llevo todo el día ocultándome de ella-Y ahora, te vas a medir todos estos hermosos trajes que conseguí para ti, mi cumpleañero precioso…

Si alguna vez su madre les habla con mimos para que se prueben la ropa que ella compro para ustedes, y además los tiene rodeado de un montón de mucamas, créanme: no hay manera de escapar.

-Mmm, no lo sé creo que te hace ver muy infantil…-Decía mi madre mientras desfilaba para ella-Ese me gusta-

-Madre, es rosa-

Pase las siguientes seis horas de la tarde probándome ropa, y créanme, NO fue divertido. La ropa era de casi todos los colores, desde pantalones apretados a molestos pantalones de calabaza, de chaquetas manga larga con borlas a chalecos apretados, y, camisas de colores con telas finas, gruesas, suaves o ásperas, y casi todas me quedaron ajustadas.

-Es un hermoso vestido…-Decía mi madre mientras se lo daba a una de las mucamas para que lo guardara.

-Madre, cuando dices "vestido", me siento mujer-Le aclare, pero ella solo se rio un poco-¡Mamá!

-Oh hijo no seas dramático, es solo una forma de hablar…-Rodé los ojos al escuchar su respuesta, pero ella agrego algo antes que yo-¿No estás emocionado?

Yo suspire con un poco de cansancio antes de responderle:

-Un poco…-Mi vos salió floja, así que mi madre opto por ser más seria e intentar animarme:

-Hijo, se que estas desanimado por la situación con mi cuñado-Mientras hablaba, mi abrazo por los hombros, me saco de la habitación donde estábamos y empezamos a caminar por el casillo-Pero no es algo que deba afectarte.

-No me afecta-Ataje, pero mi madre me ignoro.

-Perseus, no tienes porque pretender que no es así…Estar asustado no tiene nada de malo-Mi madre siempre ha tenido una habilidad para saber cómo me siento, y también de cómo animarme-Te preocupa que tu padre y tu tío empiecen a pelear en medio de tu fiesta, pero no va a ser así...

-Sí, Zeus impuso una tregua…-Recordé las palabras de mi padre-Pero habrá mucha tención cuando se crucen.

-Si es que se cruzan-Ok, hasta ahí llegue no entendí a que se refería mi madre, pero ella pareció leerme el pensamiento-Se me ocurrió una manera de que tu padre y su hermano no puedan reconocerse, no al principio al menos.

-¿Si?-Mi madre me explico su plan; la verdad, al principio me pareció algo tonto, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que podría funcionar, después de todo, mi cumpleaños podría dar suerte.

Aquella noche, la anterior a mi cumpleaños, fue tan tranquila como siempre:

Cenamos en familia, mi padre, mi madre, Tyson mi hermano menor, y yo. Charlamos un poco sobre los planes del día siguiente, mi hermano y mi madre lucían mas emocionados que yo. Mi padre, bueno, creo que mi madre lo está chantajeando con algo porque no deja de darle la razón. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con mi abuela?

Después de la cena fui directo a mi habitación, no me apetecía mucho quédame en el salón con mi madre hablando de cada aspecto de mi fiesta; si, ya me hice a la idea por cierto, el plan de mi madre me convenció y ahora solo quiero descansar para poder pasar toda la celebración despierto. Así que me cambie de ropa, corrí los doseles de la cama, me acosté a dormir…

Y soñé.

Sueño:

-_¿En dónde estoy?_-

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento en cuanto abrí los ojos.

Mire a mis pies y luego a mí alrededor. Es un acantilado, desde donde puedo sentir una salada y fresca brisa.

Corrí hasta llegar al borde desde donde pude admirar el vasto y ancho mar, ese color azul que va aclarándose para transformarse en un verde brillante en la playa mezclándose con el blanco de la espuma.

Solo por si no les quedo claro, amo el mar.

Pero antes de lanzarme a él, hay algo que llama poderosamente mi atención: un fuerte gruñido que se iba a cercando a mí. Lentamente me gire y pude ver a un gran perro negro, nada serio, hasta que te das cuenta de que tiene TRES cabezas.

Me quede paralizado en donde estaba, considero la posibilidad de lanzarme por el acantilado para evitar ser despedazado, pero mi cuerpo no responde.

El animal se acerca lentamente, como analizándome, atento a todos mis movimientos y yo solo podía intentar mirarlo a los ojos pero resulta casi imposible. Una vez lo tuve al frente me di cuenta, que en realidad es tan grande como parece, apenas esta erguido y es tan alto como yo.

Sus cabezas estaban a tan solo unos palmos de mi cara mientras yo seguían intentando buscar una salida; cuando las narices del animal estuvieron a centímetros de mi cara yo ya estaba preparado para ser despedazado lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero, en vez de una dentada, sentí una fuerte ráfaga de aire caliente. El enorme perro respiraba en mi cara, como si esperara algo; yo solo sentía su aliento caliente, hasta que una de las cabezas del animal ladra con fuerza, pero no a mí. De inmediato las otras dos cabezas dirigen su atención a la dirección donde la tercera apuntaba, al instante las tres empezaron a gruñir y el enorme animal salto sobre mí y empezó a bajar el acantilado por el borde rumbo a la playa.

-Creí que moriría…-

Mientras todo mi cuerpo me indicaba que me diera la vuelta y huyera antes de que el perro volviera, un fuerte sentido, que no conozco, me hizo voltear a mirar:

Y se me helo la sangre.

La playa parecía como si la tierra se hubiera hundido, por ende un enorme muro natural de rocas la rodeaba desde el acantilado donde estoy hasta otro a una distancia considerable, formando una enorme C. Estoy seguro que cuando la marea sube toda la playa queda cubierta de agua.

Pero eso no es lo que me asusta, lo que me asusta es que en medio de la arena hay alguien caminando con un enorme perro furioso de tres cabezas corriendo hacia él. No había forma de salir, el muro de roca era prácticamente en vertical, podría escalarlo pero el animal lo alcanzaría, no había escapatoria.

Grite con todas mi fuerzas mientras bajaba por las rocas del acantilado, pero aquella persona no parecía escucharme, ni al perro. Salte los últimos metros y caí sobre la arena; empecé a correr desesperado, no tengo forma de alcanzar al animal pero le voy gritando y lanzando rocas intentando llamar su atención, pero el solo me ignoraba. Mira el frente y vi que quela persona era un chico, lo sé por su forma de caminar, y que caminaba a una pequeña cueva en medio del muro de roca.

Genial, si lograba entrar el perro no tendría forma de alcanzarlo; y así fue, el chico logro deslizarse dentro de la cueva mientras yo me detenía para suspirar aliviado, aunque no duro mucho, el animal continuo sin frenar ni un poco, dio un enorme salto y entro en la cueva rompiendo las rocas alrededor que le impedían el paso.

-¡Wo!-Pero no tengo tiempo de impresionarme, corrí todo el tramo de camino que me faltaba y llegue a la entrada de la cueva. Esta oscuro, la luz parece incapaz de penetrar en el interior pero no puedo quedarme aquí, no cuando una persona está allí encerrada con un perro de media tonelada con tres cabezas.

Y sin pensarlos dos veces me lance al interior; solo pasaron un par de segundos y me desespere.

Esta oscuro, muy oscuro, no sé si estoy de pie o de cabeza, si estoy cayendo en el vacio ni siquiera sé si tengo los ojos abiertos o cerrados, no puedo sentir nada, solo escucho una agitada respiración, pero no es la mía…

Fin del Sueño.

La mañana de mi cumpleaños desperté agitado, sobresaltado y muy asustado.

Increíblemente, puedo recordar cada detalle del sueño que tuve. Y eso me aterra. Es decir, desde la brisa salina, el aliento del perro y hasta la aplastante oscuridad en la que caí.

La sensación era realmente escalofriante, pero hay algo aun más aterrador que eso. Ese sueño, no, esa pesadilla: tiene un significado, y es que-

-¡Joven amo, es hora de levantarse!-

Fin Pov Perseus

Perseus no pudo continuar cavilando sobre el significado de su pesadilla ya que una de las mucamas le abrió los doseles de la cama para luego correr las cortinas de la habitación abriendo las ventanas de par en par y dejar entrar de lleno toda la luz solar de aquella mañana de verano.

Perseus supero en un buen intento de calmar su pulso antes de pedir que le preparan un baño; las mujeres hicieron un reverencia y salieron de la habitación dejando solo al joven heredero.

-Feliz cumpleaños joven-

-Gracias, buen día-Por cada pasillo Perseus recibía las felicitaciones y él respondía con un pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, le gustaba vivir allí, todos se trataban con familiaridad y confianza. Desde las mucamas al cocinero, así que no era raro que todos estuvieran contentos de celebrar el cumpleaños del mayor de los hijos.

-¡Hermano!-El ojiverde se giro y vio como su hermano menor corría hacia él hasta atraparlo en un muy fuerte y doloroso abrazo-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Ty…son..Baja…me…-

-Oh, sí, perdona-Tyson podía ser más joven que Perseus, pero físicamente era más grande y mucho más fuerte, Perseus no era pequeño ni escuálido, pero al lado de su hermano todos lo creían el menor-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias grandulón...-Perseus miraba a todos lados buscando a sus padres. Pero fue su hermano quien le dio razón-Mamá está en el salón arreglando los detalles…

-¿El del principal?-Pregunto el ojiverde-¿Y los demás?

-Ya están listos...Y papá-

-Está revisando la lista de invitados para asegurarse que la abuela no vendrá-Atajo Perseus a lo que su hermano lo miro confuso.

-Creí que la abuela no vendría por estar de viaje…

-Papá no lo sabe…Por eso mamá lo extorsiona-

-Ah-

-Ahhh…-

No pudo evitar gemir cuando se metió en la gran bañera de porcelana y su piel entro en contacto con el agua caliente. Se metió por completo quedando solo su cabeza y parte su pecho fuera con los brazos en los bordes, suspiro lentamente y paso su mirada por el cuarto, desde sus amplias paredes de cerámica blanca, azul y verde formando pequeños mosaicos de animales marinos, las ventanas en lo alto que dejaban pasar la luz y por donde salía el vapor caliente del agua, incluso la "bañera" que en realidad parecía una pequeña piscina interna de porcelana blanca donde fácilmente podrían entrar cinco personas.

Pero ni siquiera aquel magnifico baño era capaz de distraer la mente del joven. No podía sacar de su cabeza las vividas imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido. Y es que lo más preocupante de todo era el posible significado que tenia:

-Un perro de tres cabezas-Dijo al aire mientras su ceño se fruncía-Hades.

El símbolo en los estandartes de las tropas de Hades, era un Perro negro de tres cabezas: un Cancerbero. O al menos eso era lo que había leído.

Si había soñado con eso, significaba una posible guerra, pero no le daba esa sensación. Si, había soñado con un símbolo de guerra cuando su padre estaba teniendo problemas, pero el perro no lo había atacado a él, quiso, pero no. Y eso era lo que no entendía, el cancerbero había ido tras otra persona:

-¿Qué significa?-Volvió a decir en voz alta, como la respuesta le fuera a llegar si lo hacía-¿Por qué quise ayudarlo?...¿Porque me lance a la cueva?

"_Para salvarlo"_

Aquella respuesta llego tan rápido a su mente que dudo que fuera suya, pero así era, cuando pensaba en aquel chico, porque estaba seguro de que era un hombre, siendo perseguido por aquel monstruo su corazón se llenaba de un irrefrenable deseo de salvarlo.

Y cuando se preguntaba si aquel chico había quedado atrapado en aquella cueva, en toda esa oscuridad donde él se había sentido asfixiado, se llenaba de una gran angustia.

¿Pero porque?

Salió de la bañera y se seco, se puso una las batas y fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta. Solo pudo llegar a una respuesta, mas bien, termino con un vago presentimiento:

Alguien, no sabía quién, corría un grave peligro.

Mientras tanto, en una de las carreteras de tierra, un gran carruaje de caoba negra se desplazaba empujado por cuatro esqueletos de caballo con ojos y pezuñas llameantes, escoltados por un par de jinetes que lo seguían desde atrás. Pero no, a parte de los caballos de hueso, el carruaje tenía en sus esquinas cráneos, no de animales, cráneos humanos tan blancos como el marfil dando la aterradora impresión de ser recientes; aquello explicaba la poca protección, solo un suicida intentaría atracar el carruaje de Hades.

-Espero que el plan te haya quedado claro, hijo-

En el interior, solo iban Hades, su esposa Perséfone, y su hijo menor. El adulto había pasado gran parte del viaje puliendo los últimos detalles de su macabro plan, su hijo lo había estado escuchando atentamente mientras que su mujer solo resoplaba aburrida mirando al paisaje por la ventana.

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?-Sugirió la mujer mirando a su marido con una ceja alzada.

Increíblemente, Hades cambio al instante su semblante serio a uno totalmente encantador:

-Lo que sea por mi amada esposa-Respondió con un tono meloso y tomando la mano de su mujer.

-Hablemos de la magnífica fiesta a la que nos dirigimos, y de los maravillosos vestidos que conseguí-Perséfone hablaba emocionada mientras su marido le frotaba la mano y asentía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-¡Maravilloso!

Pov Nikerios:

-_"Puaj"_-Detesto cuando padre se pone meloso con mi madrastra.

Mi nombre es Nikerios Di Angelo, soy el hijo de Hades el amo y señor del subterráneo. Supongo que ahora debo explicar cómo llegamos a esta situación:

Hace unas semanas nos llego una invitación de parte de mi tío Poseidón; claro que mi padre quiso quemarla de inmediato, pero antes de hacerlo mi madrastra, Perséfone, se la quito de las manos y nos informo de que se trataba. Sí, mi padre ni siquiera había abierto el sobre verde. Si omitimos la formalidad la invitación decía algo como esto:

_-"Hola Hades, soy yo, tu querido hermano Poseidón. Solo quería recordarte que el cumpleaños 17 de mi hijo, Perseus ¿lo recuerdas? El que es mayor, más apuesto y más hábil que tu hijo. Bueno, solo recuerda que la fiesta es el 18 de agosto y Zeus dijo que los tres debemos estar presentes. Dale mis saludos a tu esposa. Con cariño, Poseidón"_-

Vasta aclarar que así fue como mi madrasta la leyó, si, mi padre quemo la carta y las cortinas del salón del castillo en el proceso. Bueno, a mi me pareció divertida hasta la parte en que me comparan con mi primo, decir que lo conozco es decir mucho. Creo que solo lo he visto dos o tres veces, así que, aunque sea tres años mayor, en verdad dudo que sea más apuesto y más hábil que yo.

Admito que la idea de ir a una fiesta en la mansión de mi tío junto al mar. Hasta que mi madrastra y mi abuelastra, Deméter, me obligaron a probarme más ropa de la que he usado en toda mi vida. Abría sido una tortura, de no ser porque también obligaron a mi padre, incluso la vieja Deméter lo obligo a probarse una túnica rosa.

No tengo que decir que paso con la prenda.

Pero mi emoción con la fiesta se ha ido diezmando después de casi cinco días de viaje, en serio, si no voy a un baño decente para cuando anochezca juro desordenar la colección de cráneos de mi padre.

¿Cuántas personas pueden decir eso?

Creo que los cráneos de mi padre se quedaran como están. Por fin puedo ver la mansión de mi tío Poseidón. Parece que somos de los primeros en llegar ya que no hay muchos carruajes por delante. No me importa quienes sean, solo quiero viajar y caminar un buen tramo.

-Oh, ya quiero saludar a las señoras-

En lenguaje de Perséfone, eso quiere decir: -Ya les quiero presumir todas mis joyas nuevas-

-Nikerios, recuerda ade-

-Adherirme al plan, todo saldrá bien padre-Le ataje.

Aunque no me sorprendió que me mirara con una ceja alzada; mi padre nunca ha confiado en mí.

Fin Pov Nikerios

Todos en la mansión Jackcean estaban incansables; en las cocinas los fogones ardían, los sirvientes corrían en los pasillos cuidando que todo estuviera en el lugar que la madre del festejado había dicho. Y los invitados, finalmente estaban llegando.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos-

En la entrada de la mansión se encontraban Poseidón y su esposa recibiendo a los invitados. Entre los que figuraban las familias más reconocidas como la Daregold, los Stollbad, los Beckendorf, las Beauregardpink, incluso los LaRueWar, la no figuraba entre los parientes favoritos de Perseus. En especial su prima Clarisse.

-¡Poseidón!-

-¡Zeus!

Ambos hermano se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo mientras sus esposas se saludaban con elegancia:

-Sally, que hermosa te ves…Se nota que has comido bien-

-Hera, que dulce, tan noble como una vaca-

Con elegancia y un sarcasmo digno de dos mujeres que se odian a muerte, claro que sus maridos tenían el don especial de ignorarlas cuando empezaban a lanzarse insultos bonitos:

-Valla, tu hijo ya es todo un hombre-Le decía Zeus a su hermano-Aun recuerdo cuando mi hija se hizo una adulta.

-O si, esa fiesta fue épica…¿Por cierto como bajaron las vacas del techo?-Pregunto el señor de los mares a lo que su hermano puso cara contrariada.

-Tuvimos que acondicionar el techo para ellas-Respondió-Aun no concibo como hizo para subirlas. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está mi sobrino?

-Ah, el esta cambiándose ahora-Respondió-Así que no lo veras hasta que sea la hora.

-Oj…-Claramente se podía ver la decepción de Zeus-Esperaba poder saludarlo, ahora ninguno de nosotros sabrá quien es-

-¿Y eso que significa, hermano?-

-Oh, por el amor de los cielos. Hades, deja de salir de la nada-

-Pero eso arruinaría mi diversión-Se excuso el hombre con una falsa sonrisa de inocencia.

-Hera, Sally, que gusto verlas…-Perséfone había pasado de largo a sus cuñados y había ido directamente a saludar a las mujeres-Hera, pero que gorda estas-

Y a diferencia de ellas, Perséfone disfrutaba de ser directamente y nada sutilmente cínica.

-Yo en cambio, debo estar en mi mejor forma-Mientras Perséfone daba una sutil vuelta, y Hera la miraba muerta de ira. Era verdad. La esposa de Hades lucia tan esbelta como siempre-Sally, que lindas perlas…

-Gracias, me las regalo mi marido-

-Es lo único para lo que sirven ¿verdad?-Comento divertida la mujer de Hades antes de exhibir un exuberante collar de diamantes y rubíes-Pero esto es un pequeño precio a pagar-

-¿Y si entramos?-Sugirió Poseidón al ver como entre las miradas de sus mujeres salían chispas.

Ninguno de sus hermanos tuvo algo que objetar.

Mientras tanto. En su habitación Perseus terminaba de ponerse su ropa.

-Al menos nadie sabrá que soy yo-Se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

Su traja constaba de una camisa manga larga color blanca, la camisa le quedaba holgada, pero sobre ella llevaba un chaleco de cuero azul un poco ajustado, no mucho. Pero lo suficiente para acentuar su figura. También unos pantalones marrones bastante cómodos. Un par de botas de cuero oscuras, eran del tipo bota de montar pero con un toque elegante.

Y encima una capa de terciopelo negra con un suave forro interior verde esmeralda y un sombrero de corte ancho con una pluma, recordaba bastante a un mosquetero.

-Y ahora-Perseus camino una de sus mesas de noche y levanto en sus manos un antifaz blanco, tenía varios detalles elegantes y pero conservando una esencia sencilla-Mi madre tenía razón, nadie podrá saber quién es quién.

-¿Me tengo que disfrazar?-

-Una máscara no es un disfraz, deja el drama y escoge-Le reprimió Perséfone que se paseaba por las mesas.

Zeus había declarado una tregua durante la celebración, pero la madre de Perseus había tenido una idea como seguro extra. La fiesta seria de mascaras. Es decir, Poseidón podía sentarse en la misma mesa con los Di Angelo y no se daría cuenta, no al instante al menos.

Así que todos los invitados tenían que pasar por una pequeña sala con varias mesas repletas de todo tipo de mascaras, antifaces y sombreros para los invitados. En ese momento los Di Angelo estaban escogiendo sus mascaras, o Perséfone lo hacía, Hades ya había escogido una máscara que cubría todo su perfil derecho y parcialmente el izquierdo, un lado blanco y el otro negro. Por su parte Nikerios escogió un antifaz tipo payaso color negro y plateado.

-Muy bien, ya estamos listos-La familia Di Angelo cruzo el telón que separaba la habitación de las mascaras con el salón principal.

Un magnifico salón de techo alto daba la bienvenida a todos los enmascarados. El lugar estaba iluminado por una gran lámpara de araña central que bañaba el lugar de un tenue pero agradable tono dorado. El centro estaba despejado para ser usado como pista de baile, un grupo de seis personas animaba el lugar con suave música y varias mesas disponían alrededor para que los invitados pudieran sentarse a descansar y una larga con todo tipo de bocadillos.

-Ja, pensé que sería más grande-Comento Hades mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas de mantel amarillo.

-De hecho, son varias las salas en las que se celebra-Comento Perséfone recordando lo que le había dicho Sally-Seis, todas decoradas de forma diferente.

-Ha puesto que fue para evitar cualquier incidente-Comento Nikerios, y pudo ver una mueca en el rostro de su padre-Esto dificulta mucho el plan.

-El plan sigue-

-De por si no tengo idea de cómo pueda ser mi primo-Argumento el menor-Ahora menos, además de haber otras doscientas personas, me resultara imposible encontrarlo-

-Y es una oportunidad perfecta para que me demuestres tus capacidades-Acoto Hades con un falso tono de inocencia.

-Si padre-

No es que Nikerios estuviera alagado por el voto de confianza. No. Estaba nervioso por toda la presión que su padre estaba colocando sobre él.

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo con todo su esplendor. A cabo de los planes de los anfitriones, en especial de la señora de la casa.

El festejo se llevaba a cabo en seis diferentes salas, una central más grande que conectaba con las otras cinco que a su vez se conectaban entre sí, teniendo la vista aérea de un pentágono. La sala central era la más amplia, en especial como pista de baile y estaba iluminada de un tenue azul marino.

Las demás cinco estancias eran ligeramente menos amplias, pero lo suficientemente espaciosas para a los invitados. Una llena de un delicioso bufet iluminada en verde. Otra de luz roja con la orquesta más grande cuya música marcaba el ritmo de las demás. La siguiente de un vivo violeta destacaba por sus grandes antorchas que extendían las sombras de los invitados al bailar. Otra brillaba de un sublime dorado dando la ilusión del oro. Y la ultima, más que una sala era un salón de descanso, no tenia orquesta propia así que la música de las demás llegaba como una suave brisa, no estaba iluminada más que por una lámpara en el techo de forma muy tenue; y a lo largo tenía grandes balcones por los que se filtraba la luz de la luna.

Sally caminaba entre las salas charlando con los invitados y bailando de vez en cuando una que otra pieza.

Poseidón Acompaño a su esposa la mitad de la noche, pero luego se quedo hablando de negocios con algunos conocidos a los que reconoció sobre las mascaras en la sala principal. Zeus estuvo un tiempo en la plática, hasta que su esposa llego para obligarlo a ir a bailar.

La hija de Zeus, se dedicaba a charlar con los más jóvenes, los cuales encontraban fascinante y divertido el no tener idea de a quien tenían en frente. De hecho, rápidamente todos los presentes estaban dando nombres falsos.

Quien tuvo la idea fue la primogénita de la familia Daregold, la cual se presentaba bajo el alias de Rachel, y también le puso un mote a la hija de Zeus, Thalia. A la cual le encanto.

En la sala roja Perséfone y Hades, bailaban como si no hubiera mañana, mientras su hijo se les había separado en la sala del bufet.

-Esto esta delicioso-Decía mientras probaba el caviar.

-Deberías probar esto-Le dijo un chico a su lado.

-Hmm, gracias-Respondió un poco desconfiado Nikerios.

-No seas tan reservado-El otro chico le dio un suave golpe en el hombro-Soy Luke.

-¿Luke?-Pregunto el hijo de Hades mientras observa al extraño. Era alto, al parecer rubio, con unos brillantes ojos azules tras un antifaz de ópera.

-No te has enterado…-Observo Luke-Todo el mundo está usando un alias. No tienes que usar tu nombre original.

-Mmm…-El ojinegro se quedo pensando un momento, aquello podía ser una ventaja-Soy…Nico.

-Mucho gusto.

Por extraño que pueda llegar a sonar, aquella fue la primera vez que Nico pudo sentirse una persona normal. Y, siendo hijo del señor de la muerte, bueno, era un gran cambio. Nico charlaba, comía, incluso bailo un par de piezas con varias personas, una chica Silena, una tal Thalia, hasta bailo con Luke. Fue extraño, pero divertido.

-Ojala esta fiesta durara para siempre-

Ahora estaba caminando fuera de la sala azul por un largo corredor tenuemente iluminado y aparentemente solitario:

-¿Y porque quieres eso?-La extraña vos lo tono tan de sorpresa que por un instante se llevo la mano a la empuñadura del cuchillo que llevaba. Pero se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido, así que solo respondió con frialdad:

-Porque debería responder…-

Increíblemente el otro chico no se ofendió, es más, soltó una pequeña carcajada:

-Bueno, no tengo idea de quien seas, así que no me importa-La respuesta le causo cierta gracia a Nico.

-Soy Nico-

-Mucho gusto, llámame Percy-

Ambos salieron del pasillo y llegaron al salón de negro, ninguno decía nada importante, las cosas solo se pusieron interesantes cuando ambos llegaron a uno de los balcones:

-…es por eso que dije lo de la fiesta eterna- Concluyo Nico, mientras Percy lo miraba sorprendido.

-Así, que eres el hijo de uno de los tres grandes-Repitió Percy confirmando las palabras del menor. Nico solo asintió con la cabeza, como si se disculpara por ese simple hecho. Esperaba que Percy se asustara y lo dejara allí, pero no, solo sintió como lo despeinaban.

-Como has crecido Nikerios-Dijo de repente el ojiverde y de inmediato Nico lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Perseus?-Percy asintió con fuerza-En serio, eres tu…

-Así es, valla, en verdad que as crecido-Mientras hacía aquella observación Percy se desamarraba su máscara y se la quitaba. Dejando ver a Nico su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillar a la luz de la luna.

Nico no podía creer lo que pasaba. Finalmente había podido sentir lo que era ser una persona, medianamente normal, había podido bailar, charlar y comer con otras personas sin que lo miraran como a un monstruo, como al vástago de un hombre despiadado portador del título de gobernante de los muertos.

Pero ahora su frágil muro de ilusión de había derrumbado con el recuerdo y las palabras de su padre, de su misión.

-Pero ven, cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo…-

-No mucho, solo, practico con la espada y demás-Narro Nico algo cohibido por la manera en que Percy lo miraba.

-Que aburrido eres-Comento Percy sacándole a Nico una cara de molestia-Es broma…Sabes, estaba un poco preocupado por toda la situación de nuestros padres…-Las palabras de Percy causaron que Nico se pusiera ligeramente pálido-Pero, me alegra que vinieras.

Con esta última frase Nico sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies.

-Ah..Esto…!Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-¿Eh?- El grito de Nico tomo a Percy tan desprevenido que no supo que mas decir.

-Felices diecisiete años-Repitió Nico mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-Oh, gracias…-Percy se quedo callado unos minutos mientras veía a Nico quitarse algo del pecho; finalmente el hijo de Hades le extendió la mano donde sostenía un elaborado broche de plata con una esmeralda que brillaba bajo la luna-¿Y esto?

-Tu regalo genio-Respondió Nico con obviedad mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de Percy, justo a donde se unía su capa con la ropa. Percy se sorprendió mucho que no pudiera reaccionar hasta que Nico le hubo puesto el broche.

-Pero-

-Nada-Atajo el ojinegro-Preferirás esto antes que lo que está en la caja.

-Muy bien, gracias-Percy abrazo a Nico con fuerza a modo de agradecimiento.

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad.

Lentamente Nico saco de su manga un corto cuchillo de metal negro, lo miro unos segundos reflejar la luz y luego se concentro en Percy, como lo abrazaba, confiado, estaba seguro que incluso tenía sus ojos cerrados.

E hizo lo que debía hacer.

-Lo ciento…Padre-En un rápido movimiento arrojo el arma por el balcón a la oscuridad.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Percy deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Perdóname Percy…-Nico dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara el también.

En los próximos minutos Nico le explico a Percy todo lo que había pasado: el plan de su padre, el cómo debía acecinarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todo. Y al final Percy solo pudo decir una cosa:

-Maldito viejo tramposo avaro…

-Perdona…-Repitió Nico bajando la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, dudo que te dejara muchas opciones-Percy no estaba molesto, con su primo al menos.

-No, yo me ofrecí, quería, demostrarle a mi padre que puede confiar en mí que yo…-

Mientras Nico hablaba Percy pudo fijarse en un detalle, en algo, que jamás en su vida había pensado: que la imagen de Nico arrepentido y disculpándose a la luz de la luna resultaba, muy erótica.

-…pero me di cuenta que nadie merece ser asesinado en su propia fiesta-Concluyo el menor mientras Percy mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

-Sabes, si, es algo muy grave lo que hicieron-Decía Percy tomando a Nico firmemente de las muñecas-Si mi padre y Zeus se enteran, wow, tu familia estará en graves problemas…

-Lo entiendo-Nico por su lado, no veía como Percy lo iba acercando cada vez más a él.

-Pero, es mi cumpleaños y no quiero ser cruel-Continuo Percy arrinconando a Nico contra el balcón, lo sujeto de las muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra cerraba las cortinas quedando totalmente ocultos de cualquiera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?-Pregunto nervioso el ojinegro.

-No tengo idea. Solo, me dejo llevar-Respondió Percy, calmando momentáneamente a Nico que por un segundo pensó que Percy lo lanzaría del balcón.

Pero su calma se acabo cuando sintió como Percy lo acorralaba con su cuerpo; como lo sujetaba aun más fuerte de las muñecas y le quitaba la máscara con su mano libre.

-Nico… ¿Qué edad dices que tienes?-Por un momento Percy pudo tener la lucidez suficiente para reparar en ese detalle.

-Q-quince-Respondió con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-Suficiente…-En un instante Percy junto sus labios en un abrazador y apasionado beso. Solo que Nico se resistió por completo, se soltó del agarre de Percy y lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo, aunque solo pudo separar a Percy unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Exijo una compensación por intentar acecinarme-La respuesta de Percy fue seca y con un dejo de lujuria en ella, cosa que causo en Nico una sensación extraña. Como un calor en todo su cuerpo.

-Así que-

-Solo esta noche, y ninguno hablara de esto…-Atajo Percy metiendo sus manos por la capa de Nico por su cintura.

-Jamás-Concluyo el ojinegro mientras Percy comenzaba a morderle de la oreja al cuello.

No sentía nada por Percy. Solo un profundo sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba por sus acciones contra su primo. ¡Su primo!

-Estas caliente…-Pero sentir como Percy metía sus frías manos por entre su ropa le borro por completo la idea de que eran familia.

-Es tu culpa…-Respondió mientras prácticamente Percy le arrancaba la ropa.

Pocos minutos después ambos sudaban, gruñían y gemían al ritmo en que se movían sus cuerpos. Percy tenía a Nico contra el piso mientras lo embestía con fuerza y sin cesar. Nico gruñía y gemía de placer con todas las sensaciones que le daba el sentir a Percy. No había amor. No había ni un dejo de cariño en lo que hacían. Solo una fuerte lujuria que los embargaba al momento de llegar al clímax.

-Entonces…-

-Le diré a mi padre que no te encontré-Respondió Nico terminando de colocarse la camisa mientras veía a Percy acomodarse la capa con el broche que le había regalado-Y que arregle sus problemas con Poseidón sin involucrarme.

Mientras hablaban y ya vestidos y enmascarados, ambos caminaban de regreso al pasillo hasta que llegaron al punto donde se separaba a salas diferentes.

-Está bien…-Respondió Percy, pero antes de que Nico tomara un pasillo diferente al zullo-Pero, si quieres volver a intentar acecinarme…

-Nunca-Atajo el ojinegro, aunque su sonrisa torcida daba a entender otra cosa. Aun así se giro y se interno en la multitud mientras Percy lo veía desaparecer.

-Si…Volverás-

No tenía idea de porque lo sabía. Solo tenía el vago presentimiento de que todo aquello, no había hecho más que empezar.

_**¿FIN?**_

Ahora que finalmente fui capaz de terminar esto, quiero que algo quede muy claro: Es la última vez que me apunto a escribir con limite de palabras: ¡QUE 6000 ES MUY POCO!

¡En serio! Termine el Fic y se me pasaba del límite y tuve que cortar y cortar Y CORTAR! Tanto que creo que al final la historia me quedo absurda.

Hablando del final, jejeje, dijeron que cero romance, así que deje muy claro que no hubo amor durante la faena entre Percy y Nico jajaja Bueno, es mi primer reto asi que espero que me balla bien…

Me dejan su opinión?

PD: Dije que tuve que recortar demasiado, así que por eso coloque el ¿Fin? Porque habrá una continuación donde si habrá romance jaja.


End file.
